Shot in the Dark
by Holleysmiles
Summary: Nova Malfoy is the younger sister of Pandora and Lucius Malfoy. She has been raised to honor the family name; however, this proves to be more hard than she thought after she is sorted into Hufflepuff, and she falls in love with a young Remus Lupin.
1. Chapter 1

When everything comes crashing down, you tend to stop and wonder what you had done to deserve the pain. I used to often wonder why bad things happen to good people. Now that I'm wiser, I know that there is no plain good people. We all have dark and light inside of us. In some ways, I think it is how we react to the bad things thrown our way that defines our darkness.

However, in some ways, I guess you could say I was born into darkness. I was raised in a world of hate. Then again, it never seemed that way at the time. I t was only until someone came and opened my eyes.

Don't let this introduction scare you. This is a beautiful, happy story. I'm just trying to defend myself before you judge me.

I was born into the Malfoy name with a silver spoon in my mouth. My childhood was filled with love, riches, and wonder. My parents were very much in love with each other almost as much as they loved us, their children.

My brother, Lucius, was quick-witted and brilliant. He had a silver tongue to match his silver eyes. He could charm anyone that he deemed worthy. He wasn't so kind to those he deemed unworthy- I realize now.

My twin sister, Pandora, was clever and dreamy. Her head was always off in the clouds as she explored her own ideas. Most people would think she was lost or behind in conversation, but she was always two steps ahead- shocking people with her wisdom at such a young age. Everyone knew she would be a powerful, brilliant witch.

I was the crowning jewel for my parents to bring out at dinner parties, however. From birth, I showed signs of beauty. My cheeks were always rosier than my twin's, and my hair always shinier. My mother would brush my hair with a careful hand every night until it gleamed. My father would always bring me back the most expensive dresses from his travels. I was their personal china doll with my porcelain skin, delicate features, and most importantly a closed mouth.

Though I was the beacon of my father's pride, he knew I was different than the others. When I was young, I would beg the house elves to have tea parties with me, I was interested in muggle things, and worst of all I had befriended a half

So, my father did as any other father would do. He fully exercised children should be seen and not heard. Especially around guests. He also spent more time with me than my siblings trying to show me how a lady of high society should act.

That said- I saw the fear in his eyes when Pandora and I received our Hogwarts letters.

"Throw that away darling. You'll be going to Beaxbatons, instead," my father said with a hint of another emotion. Fear? Or maybe annoyance?

"Daddy, I want to go to Hogwarts like you and mama did! Lucius is going. Why can't I?" Pandora huffed.

Tears started welling up in my eyes. I knew it was my fault Pandora couldn't go. Daddy knew I wouldn't make it into Slytherin. I was weak in his eyes. Nothing more than a fragile porcelain doll to him, but if he saved me from embarrassing the family name- I would have a very advantageous marriage due to my looks. I knew he was already looking into prospective husbands. Arranged marriages are very common amongst the purebloods. Lucius knew in his fourth year he would be marrying Narcissa Black. He was lucky because I knew they fancied each other well enough to have a happy marriage.

My father saw my tears, and wiped them away. "Don't cry princess. You'll look beautiful in those blue robes."

I whispered, "It's not that." Then a sob broke out, "Dory wants to go to Hogwarts, and it's my fault she can't."

My father struck me on the hand-careful not to mar my face. "It's crying like this that makes it your fault, Nova," he spoke sternly. I sobbed louder. He continued, "You'll be a disgrace to the family name if you don't straighten out."

"Do NOT talk to her like that!" Pandora's voice broke through the air like lightening. She picked up a piece of decorative pottery and chucked it at him.

"That is exactly what I want to see!" My father's voice rang out with pride. He then picked up my sister, and smacked her hard across the bum. "Now go to your room. Don't ever speak to me like that again, Pandora!"

At this point, I was cowering behind a chair. My father threw the chair across the room, and looked deep into my eyes. "I'll not have a weak daughter anymore. The house of Slytherin will tear you apart. That is our family's house: full of sharks. They are cunning and resourceful. They'll attack when they see weakness. Fuck it, I'll bribe your way in to Slytherin. Maybe you'll actually toughen up," he said with venom. I was terrified. Then, my father kissed me on the forehead and send me to my room.

My father had the house elves to a great deal of mine and Dory's shopping. I wasn't that surprised, but I guess I was hoping to spend the day in Diagon Alley. My father did have a heart, though. He surprised us by waking us up early before we left for Hogwarts so we could make one special stop.

"Whatever you want, girls," my father kept his tone level, but I swear he had a twinkle in his eye. Whatever anyone may say about my father- I know he loves his children. That is his redeeming quality.

He led us into a pet store. All of the furry creatures tugged at my heart strings. Why couldn't I just take the lot? They all need homes, and I have enough love to give. Also, Malfoy Manor could definitely use more life.

"Just one pet, Nova, and it has to be a toad, cat, or owl," my father spoke as if he read my mind. "Lucius has always been rather fond of his owl- plus it's a much more practical choice. It has a use in the wizarding world."

Lucius nodded in agreement. My brother was beautiful in my opinion. His sharp, pointed features were fierce but not aggressive. He was a rare kind of scary beauty. His white blonde hair was straight and flowing like a river. He reminded me of Tolkien's Legolas in some ways, and my father was like the elven king Thranduil.

Lucius bent down to my level and whispered, "You can use my owl when you need it. I know you have your eye on that black kitten. Get that one."

"Thank you, Brother!" I gleamed, and turned to see what Dora had found. Her eyes were set on a Snowy owl. The owl matched her with the look of wisdom behind large eyes.

I made my way over to the kitten Lucius mentioned. Her eyes were big and green. They weren't that haunting yellowish green most cats have. Her eyes were emerald green. "I'll name you Ivy Cat. Do you want to come to a castle with me?" I whispered as I stroked her back. She purred and head butted me.

'The train will leave with or without you three! I've already paid- grab your pets and let's move on," Father ordered.

King's Cross Station is always packed this day. I found the energy in the air to be electric and exhilarating. The excitement is in the air as students prepare to leave the nest for another year to study in an enchanted castle. Part of me feels too lucky for this to be real life.

Only one thing could make this day better, I had hoped mother would have been able to come wish us farewell, but she is rather ill these days.

I waited for my siblings to say their goodbyes- which were brief. Malfoys aren't the most sentimental family. Then, it was my turn.

"Daddy, I love you," I said quietly knowing affection shouldn't be made known in public.

"Hush, child, you will see me soon. The holidays will be here before you know it," Father spoke in a hushed down almost like he was afraid his voice would break. I felt sorry for him sometimes. He is such a tough man with a fierce reputation, but I know he feels as much I do. He has to hide it, and bite those feelings back. If I wore a mask like that every day, I would break.

Tears threatened release, but I held them back. I knew my father would be ashamed of me. I have to do better for the sake of the Malfoy name. So, I straightened my back, raised my chin high, and strode past my father without taking one look back.

I boarded the Hogwarts Express with a heavy heart and an open mind. Life as I knew it was changing, and I wasn't so sure of who I was going to become yet.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

The hours on the Hogwarts Express passed quietly and slowly. Pandora and I had managed to acquire a compartment to ourselves. Lucius, a sixth year, had other obligations. I'm sure he wanted to meet up with his friends, but he probably also had prefect duties or something like that.

Pandora was silent as usual. She was thinking hard about something. Part of me wonders if she also feels it. The feeling like nothing will ever be as it was again, and maybe it's a good thing. But I knew, this train was propelling me forward into a great, terrifying unknown future. It seemed so surreal- I could hear laughing from the other compartments, the Trolley Witch was offering sweets, but under the façade there was darkness stirring.

After what seemed like a little eternity, the train halted to a stop. Students poured out of the compartments and onto the platform like a swarm. The anxious energy in the air was buzzing. Somewhere in the crowd, I had lost Pandora.

"Firs' years this way!" a gigantic man yelled. I tried to follow him as my small frame was knocked and battered amongst the crowd.

"Nova!" Pandora's dreamy voice carried lightly through the air. Still, I was able to hear it through the crowd. As I looked around for her, I lost my footing and face planted.

I tried to get up, but the crowd couldn't see me on the dark path. People kept accidentally kicking me and shuffling over me. I let out a whimper, and crawled my way over out of the way.

My knees were bloodied and battered, but I was fine other than that. The crowd had passed, and just a few stragglers were passing now.

"That was bloody brilliant, James! I can't believe you helped me get revenge on my cousin just like that!" an exuberant boy exclaimed, "I believe this may be the start of a beautiful friendship. We can't let the shenanigans stop here."

"I couldn't agree more, Black. But I'm not getting on the first name basis with you yet. Gotta prove you won't be in nasty Slytherin first," the other boy, James, countered the other's exuberance. Black started to laugh before I cut him off.

"A Black not in Slytherin?" the words tumbled out of my mouth before I could stop them. The boys jumped back in shock- not expecting a random girl to be lurking in the shadows. Guess I couldn't blame them, but the looks on their faces were priceless. I emerged from the shadows, and scowl grew on what I now knew as Sirius Black's face.

"Maybe I can shed my skin more easily than others, Malfoy," Black hissed.

"I'm sorry. I-I didn't mean any offense. I swear it," I looked down unable to make eye contact. "I know the pressure I have on me to be in Slytherin… I figured you would be as concerned to maintain the family name as I am…" I squeezed my eyes shut. Shame crept up onto my face. I hadn't even made it to the castle yet, but my weakness already shown through.

Sirius found his voice, "Your name is Nova, right?" I nodded my head yes. He continued, "Let's catch up with the group before we get left." His voice was warmed than before. I felt like he understood the pain I was trying to conceal.

Sirius put his hand on my back and guided me to the boats. Most of the students were already loaded, but we managed to get onto one of the last ones.

We sailed across the pitch-black lake in the darkness. Sirius leaned over to me, and whispered, "You don't have to live that life they've laid out for you. You have a choice. My entire life I've been shown nothing but hatred and hurt. Hogwarts is going to be my salvation. It can be yours, too."

I looked at him with hope and jealousy. No one had ever acknowledged that there was a way out of this life; however, I envied how easily he came to this decision. Becoming someone against my family values meant abandoning my family completely. I loved my family deeply. I couldn't imagine hurting them like that.

As I looked forward, I saw Hogwarts growing closed by the second. It's beauty against the midnight sky was nothing short of mystical. The castle's lights gleamed and reflected off the water. My new home was calling. I couldn't help but keep replaying Sirius's words. This castle could be my salvation.

We made it to the dock, and I kept quiet following behind James and Sirius. We made our way up to the castle, and we were led through several hallways. James and Sirius were laughing and going on some joke James played on Evan Rosier. I laughed and tried to contribute to the conversation to be polite. My nerves were on edge. I needed to find my sister. She was always good at calming me.

We were halted to a stop by a woman in front on the crowd. She was wearing emerald green robes with a pointed hat tilted to the side. Her posture was impeccable. Something about the confident way she held herself made me self-conscious of my meek stance- always trying to make myself appear smaller than I already was.

"Good evening, students. I am Professor McGonagall, and I'll be your Transfiguration instructor here at Hogwarts. You will soon join the other students in the Great Hall for the Start-of-Term Feast. Before you take your seats, you will be sorted into your houses: Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, or Slytherin. We will begin shortly."

The crowd followed her. We were summoned one by one to sit on the stool. Black got into Gryffindor, and part of me wondered if he had asked to be placed there. The other names went by in a haze as I tried to control my breathing.

"Malfoy, Nova," Professor McGonagall called. My feet pulled me forward to that stool in front of everyone. I took in a deep breath before sitting down. Quickly, I glanced to the Slytherin table to see my brother's smiling face wondering if I'd ever see him look at me like that again. I looked back to the crowd of First Years, and my eyes locked with Pandora's. She knew what was coming. Her eyes were sad, but she smiled and gave me a thumbs up. Then, I felt the hat being placed on my head.

 _Ahhh, Malfoy. I've heard about you already. Yes, your father stormed into the headmaster's office not too long ago. He said a large donation would be presented to the school if you were to be placed in Slytherin. Now why does he not think his daughter couldn't make it in on her own? You are clever and determined. Oh, but you are not the cunning type. You worry so much about others that you could never make yourself happy. Chivalry then? Maybe Gryffindor. No, you let fear dictate your entire being. Maybe one day you'll find courage, but that is not your strong suit. I know exactly where you belong. You're dedicated in everything you do. You will become a powerful witch not from a natural skill set, but with your hard work and patience to grow as a witch. I know you are very loyal, which is why you want to be in Slytherin for your family even though you know you would be miserable there. Yes, your kind nature makes you the perfect example of a… "_ HUFFLEPUFF!"

 _Shit._ Once again, my legs were carrying me forward. I was unable to meet my siblings' eyes. I took my seat at the Hufflepuff table. Then, a long breath came out that I hadn't realized I was holding in. Relief washed over me, and I felt guilty for it. What would my family say?

All of those thoughts went silent as I looked at the smiling faces at my table. I managed to look at the Gryffindor table, and Sirius gave me a big smile. At least someone was proud of me…

"Malfoy, Pandora" My sister sauntered to the front. She held herself up with strength and poise. She knew her place, and it was time I found mine. By the end of this year, I wanted to be as comfortable in my own skin as she was. She took her place, and I was shocked that the hat took a while to place her.

"SLYTHERIN!"

The feast has passed quickly. I hadn't eaten much due to my nerves. I made some friends, and avoided eye contact with my family.

Now, I was lying in my bed wide awake while everyone was sleeping. It was unfamiliar but more comfortable than mine at home. The Hufflepuff basement seemed like something out of a dream. The common room was cozy, and it smelled nice since it was beside the kitchens. There was a hearth in the common room to keep it warm, but the sleeping chambers were a nice, crisp temperature. It was cold enough so you could bundle up without getting hot. In case it was too cold, copper bed-warmers hung on the walls.

Patchwork quilts swaddled me as I tried to lull myself to sleep. My stomach rumbled, and I knew there would be no sleep for me unless I got something to eat. Lucius once told me how to sneak into the kitchens, but I can't remember exactly how. I kicked quilts off of me and rolled off the bed. On my hands and knees, I crawled through a sequence of tunnels eventually leading me out of the dormitory.

In front of the still life painting of a fruit bowl, I pondered exactly which fruit I was supposed to tickle. "The pear," someone whispered into my ear. I spun around and drew my wand, but no one was there- not even a ghost. I must've looked like I had seen a ghost because the two boys unveiled themselves laughing hysterically from under an invisibility cloak.

"Quick, Malfoy! Tickle the pair before Filch finds us!" James wheezed out between his laughter.

I tickled the pear, and the painting swung back to reveal the kitchens filled with house elves cleaning the dishes from the feast.

"Excuse me, do you have any leftovers?" I said in my sweetest voice I could conjure. A kind-hearted house-elf smiled at me and brought me some choices. I dug into a piece of chocolate cake while Sirius and James were ripping into some steak and potatoes. "Did you guys not eat much either?"

"No, Nova. We're just growing boys," Sirius remarked with a teasing smile.

"Geez, Malfoy, trying to guilt us for eating? I heard you Malfoys were judgmental, but this is too far!" James feigned dramatic offense.

"How about you, Nova? Sneaking out already? Doesn't seem very Hufflepuff of you. Maybe you belong with us in Gryffindor," Sirius elbowed me in the side lightly.

"Helga Hufflepuff chose to put our common rooms beside the kitchens. I think this is very Hufflepuff of me," I countered.

"Dear God, she has a point, Sirius! Maybe it is us that was sorted into the wrong house!"

"The horror, James! We have to climb all the way back up to the tower! We'll be hungry again by the time we get there!" Sirius and James's new-found friendship already had a good foundation with similar humors.

"Better pack provisions, then," I smiled and pulled out a small pouch.

"I like the way you think, Malfoy," James smiled at me.

"Let's induct her into our new group. We need a mind like hers of our team, James."

"A girl, though? Not to mention a Hufflepuff?" James feigned disgust. I kicked him in the leg and stuck my tongue out.

"Who says I want to be in your stupid group anyways? You'd be lucky to have me. Hufflepuffs are excellent finders, you know. I'll have all the secret passages figured out long before you two," I countered already defensive of my new home, my new family.

"Easy, tiger," Sirius pulled me into a side hug. "She does have a point, James. We clearly need her more than she needs us."

James pondered for a moment. "Still, a member of the group? Why not our patron goddess or something," he said sarcastically.

"Perfect!" Sirius exclaimed. "Dearest Nova of the Malfoy lineage, will you please be our patron goddess for our noble group of highway men?" Sirius begged on one knee taking my hand.

"I would be honored!" I mocked tears of joy. "However, highway men steal from travelers. You are simply marauding the kitchens."

"The Marauders!" James exclaimed. "That's what they'll cause us."

"I don't care who call you what, but I need to go to bed," I yawned.

"Come, James, we must escort our lady." Sirius called to James. We made our exit from the kitchens after we thanked the elves.

We had just made it to the stack of barrels as we heard footsteps.

"Shit, Filch! Nova don't say a word," James whispered frantically. He threw the invisibility cloak over me.

"STUDENTS! STUDENTS OUT OF BED AFTER CURFEW!" Filch screeched and ran over to us. "Two first year Gryffindors I see. Let's see what McGonagall is going to say about this." Filch led them away.

I felt bad for them suffering the punishment, but I knew they could've hidden easily under the cloak. Why did they save me?

I made my way back to bed and slept soundly knowing I had two real friends here at Hogwarts.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Morning was a beautiful sight in the Hufflepuff dormitory. We woke up to the smell of coffee and bacon. Sunlight poured through the circular windows and the yellow walls caught the golden rays in a way that screamed the essence of Hufflepuff itself. Girls with fuzzy bedheads rolled out of their cocoons in a dreamlike manor. We all smiled at each other, but there was a silent agreement to enjoy these few peaceful moments of the morning without words.

I shared a room with three other first years that were so different but we all shared the same values. I didn't know them well yet. We had only spent one night together, but I could already tell I fit in more with my house mates than with my own family. The thought was troubling. Where did my loyalty lie?

"I think we should establish shower schedule," Jane Ferguson broke the morning silence. She seemed to be the most sensible one out of the four of us. She had a mother-like personality in her nurturing ways. She continued, "I grew up in a house with five younger siblings, and I found that a schedule works best. I suggest two of us take night showers and two take mornings."

"That makes sense," Celeste Macmillan agreed with a smile. I had grown rather fond of her already. She was very spritely and animated. She insisted we called her 'Mac'. "I wake up early to run. So, it'd be nice to shower in the mornings. If I make the quidditch team next year, I'll probably take my showers after practice."

"Wait, you guys shower only once a day?" Marlene McKinnon asked, puzzled. Marlene came off as a little bit higher maintenance than the other girls, at first. However, she had sort of an electric energy about her. If there was already an alpha female on the group, it was her.

"How many are we supposed to take?" Jane laughed.

"One in the morning to wake you up, and one at night to make you all squeaky clean," Marlene insisted. "Fine, I'll stick to nights. But if you guys get finished with the showers early, I might squeeze one in."

"What about you, Nova? You're awfully quiet this morning," Jane asked, concerned.

"I'm sorry. I can be that way sometimes," I smiled nervously and put my head on the back of my neck. "I don't mind really. I guess it's between me and you, Jane. I'll let you pick since it was your clever idea in the first place."

"Don't be sorry, Nova! You don't need to be sorry for who you are. If that really is who you are, that is." Marlene sauntered over to me and smiled sweetly. She continued, "We're only one day in, and I'm already sick of this." She put her hands on my shoulders, and I felt so small.

"S-sick of what?" I stuttered.

"Leave the poor girl alone, McKinnon," Jane barked defensively. She reminded me of a protective mother bear.

"Leave me alone, Ferguson. I'm just trying to help!" Marlene turned back to me, and continued, "I know this isn't where you thought you would be, Nova. It's in your name. But I'm here to tell you, we're family now, too. You don't have to be afraid of us. I don't know about these girls, but I'm dying to get to know my new house mate, Nova. Would you let down your guard, and let us meet her?"

I blinked several times in shock. Marlene was something else, but I admired her for it. I finally responded with a nod. Marlene then straightened my robes, and pushed my hair back between my ears. I whispered, "What if you don't like who I am?"

She whispered back, "We're both here for a reason. We're family now. I'll love who you are. If you turn out to be a bitch, I'll tell you so we can work on it." She laughed and winked at me.

I smiled back, "I'll become a hangry witch with a capital B if we don't get breakfast soon."

"Thank goodness someone said it! My stomach is attempting whale calls over here!" Mac laughed.

The Great Hall was buzzing this morning. We all sat together and discussed our first year classes. It was only eight, and classes started at nine. The Hufflepuff house seemed to be filled with morning people, at least after the upper levels had their coffee. The Ravenclaw table was about half full. I imagine a lot of them stay up nights reading. My sister would always read into the wee hours of the night. Part of me wondered if she should have been sorted into Ravenclaw. She's a better daughter than I am, though. She probably was sorted into Ravenclaw, and begged to be put into Slytherin for the sake of the family.

I shuddered and looked over my shoulder to check if either of my siblings were at the Slytherin table. The table was fairly empty. I guess that house tends to be more of night owls like I assumed of Gryffindor as well.

Without knowing the words to say to my siblings yet, I ate quickly hoping to leave before they found their way in here. I excused myself, and told the girls I would see them in Care of Magical Creatures.

"Avoiding, Malfoy one and two?" Marlene asked bluntly. There really was no beating around the bush with this girl.

"'Unafraid of toil'- I know. Please don't make me feel worse. I just don't know what to say to them yet!" I said in a hushed tone.

"I wasn't going to guilt you at all! Jane probably was"

"Hey!" Jane interrupted Marlene

"Shut it. You know I'm right. Anyways, Nova, I don't care if you avoid them just let me walk with you in case."

"Aww, that's sweet of you, Marles," I smiled. She jumped up, and we made our way out of the Great Hall. As we rounded the corner, I swore I saw a ghost.

A boy with golden shaggy hair was strolling down the halls. He had on Gryffindor robes and wore a smile that lit up his face like a ray of sunlight embodied into a physical being.

The same smile that lit up my childhood from the darkness that haunted it. For years, it was this smile that haunted my most treasured memories.

"Marlene, do you see that boy walking this way?"

"Ummm, yeah he's cute, but we'll worry about boyfriends in our fourth year. We're only eleven, Nova." Marlene snickered.

"No, I'm dead serious. That boy in the Gryffindor robes isn't a figment of my imagination?" I asked urgently.

"Chill, Nova. You look like you've seen a ghost."

"I think I just did," I whispered and looked at her so she could register that I was serious.

Then, I looked back at the boy. Recognition hit his eyes. Then, he spun on his heel, and started walking the other way. Hot tears started to build.

"Looks like he saw the same ghost," Marlene marveled at the strange situation. "Nova! I can't believe you have already broke some boys heart, and we haven't had our first class yet," Marlene teased.

"Marlene, I have to take care of this. I'll see you in class. We still have a good half hour. I'm sorry, and I'll explain later. I promise. You can go sit with Jane and Mac before class. I hate to aban-"

"Girl, shut up! He's getting away. I get it. Go!" Marlene pushed me in his direction, and I took off running. He must've guessed I would follow him. He had already made it past the courtyard and was onto the suspension bridge.

"REMUS!" I cried out. His head whipped around. His eyes were sad, but his nostrils were flared. He was angry. He continued to walk forward into the tower. Then, he opened a broom closet gesturing me to enter. Hesitantly, I followed. As soon as he closed the door, I wrapped my arms around him and let out a sob, "I thought you were dead… You've been alive all these years?"

"You never came to check," he muttered.

"It hurt too much! Besides, do you think my father ever let me out of his eyesight again?" I cried

"I wouldn't be a monster if it wasn't for your wretched family."

"You can't possibly blame me for that!" His words stung. My heart was already broken when I was eight years old. My best friend had been attacked by a werewolf after his father offended Fenrir Greyback. It was then, at the age of eight, I had learned that your words could get you and your family killed.

"It was your father that gave Greyback our home address," Remus's words were angry, but tears were falling down his cheeks.

"I was young! I didn't know that my friendship could've hurt you like that, Remus. You were my best friend. It shattered my world when I thought I lost you," I pleaded for him to see reason.

"You have still lost me, Nova."

"Remus, no!" I sobbed.

"Your family is like fire, Nova. If you play with fire, you get burned. I had to learn the hard way, but at least I didn't lose my life like the poor Minister did."

"That's not fair," I whimpered.

"Neither is becoming a monster at eight years of age," he shot back. He put his hand on the knob, and started to turn it. Then, he let out a deep sigh. "Listen, Nova, I know my housemates, Black and Potter, are friends with you. Please don't tell them or anyone else what I am. I promise not to speak any ill will towards you. I think it's best if we keep our history quiet. We'll act like we never met before Hogwarts. Let's just stay out of each other's way as much as we can."

"Remus, please-" I begged.

"Nova, please let me have peace." Then, he continued to open the door. I pulled it back with a slam.

"Fuck that! Remus, don't you dare leave me like this! You have already left me once, and it nearly broke me. I am not my family. I am simply Nova, your best friend," I nearly shouted through the tears pouring out. Remus searched my eyes for a half second before storming out the door.

That was the last time we spoke until our fourth year.


End file.
